Eldarya: Egy másik világ 2- Visszatérés
by Kiru Amashi
Summary: Miria Wright élete sorsdöntő fordulatot vett, amikor átkerült Eldaryába. Miután beilleszkedett a sziget lakóinak körébe, váratlan dolgok derültek ki: van egy iker testvére, akivel a két ősi sárkány, a fény és a sötétség sárkányának őrzői. Közeleg egy háborút is amit meg kell, hogy nyerjenek, ha nem akarják hogy eldarya elpusztuljon. De vajon milyen ára lesz a győzelemnek?
1. Emlékek

Egy másik világ 2. – Visszatérés

„ _Csak miután lerántod,  
arcomról a maszkot  
látod meg az énemet,  
de honnan tudhatod,  
hogy az álarc alatt  
nem egy másik álarc van  
a végtelenségig."_

– Emlékek (Memoris)

„ _ **A legtöbb ember megjátssza magát, álarcot visel, ám a színjáték során elveszíti saját egyéniségét.**_

 _ **Nicholas Sparks"**_

Emlékszem arra a napra, amikor először léptem át a Sweet Amoris gimnázium kapuját. Sosem voltam félős, szóval egyáltalán nem izgultam. Nem volt humorom ehhez az egészhez, de muszáj volt elviselnem. Nem volt választási lehetőségem, de már hozzá szoktam. Meglepődtem, amikor gyorsan találtam barátokat. A fene se gondolta, volna, hogy valaki elfogad úgy, hogy játszom a lükét. Persze azért a világért se vettem volna le az álarcom, de talán nem is tudtam volna. Élveztem az a rövidke időszakot, amíg boldog lehettem. Aztán jött az a kígyó. Szenvedtem. Hiányoztak a barátaim és fájt, hogy elfordultak tőlem. Összetörtem. Castiel meg sem hallgatott, mert valahányszor megpróbáltam neki elmondani, mire is készül az a kígyó a beszélgetésünk végül vitába torkolt. Aztán a legutolsó veszekedésünknél már nem bírtam fent tartani az álarcom. A képébe vágtam, hogy hozzám, aztán ne jöjjön majd síni, amikor az csúszómászó elhagyja. Sarkon fordultam, majd elrohantam. Nem figyeltem merre megyek. Végül a suli lépcsőjén kötöttem ki. Nem bírtam tovább. Magatehetetlenül huppantam le a lépcsőre és az arcomat a tenyerembe hajtottam. Nagyot sóhajtottam. Nem tudom meddig ülhettem ott, az idő érzékem teljesen cserbenhagyott. Sopánkodásomból Lysandre hangja zökkentett ki.

Miria? – kérdezte meglepetten. Fásultan néztem fel rá. Amikor meglátta a nyúzott képem azonnal tudta, hogy baj van. – Mi történt? – kérdezte, de nem válaszoltam. Valahogy nem tudtam beszélni. Sírni akartam, de nem jöttek könnyek a szemembe. Csak nézni tudtam ki a fejemből. Hirtelen a szürkeség átölelt. – Nem kell vissza tartanod. Meg fogsz könnyebbülni, ha kiereszted. – mondta, halkan, miközben szorosan ölelt és a hátamat simogatta. Ez hatásos volt, mert hirtelen megeredtek a könnyeim és Lysandre fölsőjébe kapaszkodva halkan zokogni kezdtem. A szürkeség pedig türelmesen megvárta, amíg lecsillapodok. Addig csöndben ölelt magához, miközben a hátamat simogatta. Nem tudom mennyi ideig bőghettem, mert mint korábban említettem az időérzékemnek lőttek. Miután megnyugodtam mindent elmondtam Lysandrenek. Miután kitárgyaltuk a témát elbúcsúztunk egymástól. Bár Lysandre felajánlotta, hogy haza kísér visszautasítottam. Egy kis magányra volt szükségem, hogy átgondoljam, mit fogok most tenni. Kivételesen most az erdőn keresztül mentem. Annyira békés volt itt minden. A madarak az ágakon ülve csicseregtek, egy katica mászott az egyik növény levelén, mókusok rohangáltak a fákon. Kellemes érzés töltött el. Nagyjából sikerült megnyugodnom. Hirtelen bámészkodás közben feltűnt valami. Eltévedtem.

Csak én lehetek ennyire szerencsétlen! – csattantam fel kétségbe esetten. Hiába bolyongtam csak még jobban eltévedtem. A nagy bolyongás közben egy kör alakú gomba csoportba álltam be. Ezt pedig csak akkor vettem észre, amikor valami furcsát éreztem. De akkor már késő volt. Hirtelen fény ölelt körbe, mire szorosan behunytam a szemem. – Mi a… - nyögtem fel, amikor hirtelen valami keményen értem földet. Amikor körül néztem egy hatalmas teremben találtam magam. Még nem ez volt a legfurcsább, hanem az a bazi nagy kristály, ami a szobába volt és szinte hívogatott. Ezután sok minden történt. Börtönbe kerültem, egy hátborzongató alak kiszabadított, megismerkedtem pár helyes pasival, majdnem újra börtönbe kerültem, besoroltak egy gárdába, barátokat (?) szereztem (bár ebbe Ezarel nem igazán tartozik bele. Remélem, csuklasz te beteg humorú hupikék törp!) és amik a legfontosabbak, hogy szerelmes lettem (bár erre csak a visszakerülésem után döbbentem rá) és kiderült, hogy van egy ikerhúgom. Mozgalmas időszak. Ja, azt kihagytam, hogy idő közben barnából szőke lettem. Hogy, hogyan lehetséges ez, ne kérdezzétek. A mai napig ezen rágódok. Vagyis pillanatnyilag nem. Jelenleg azzal vagyok elfoglalva, hogy ennek az istenbarmának az ölelését élvezem és igyekszem nem cseppfolyóssá válni.

Miria Wright vagyok az Eldaryába kerülésem előtt átlagos gimnazista lány voltam, azonban most egy hős házaspár idősebbik lánya és a sötétség sárkányának őrzője vagyok. Tudom, hogy ez úgy hangzik, mintha valami sablonos szöveg lenne és egy nagyon fantázia dús befejezés, na de ne várjatok tőlem nagy kreativitást. Aki pedig háborogni akar, az fogja be a csőrét és olvassa el a kalandjaimat, amíg még jó hangulatban vagyok.

VÉGE


	2. Én vagyok a sötétség sárkánya

2\. – Én vagyok a sötétség sárkánya

Mi sárkányok mindig büszke álltok voltunk. Nem hiába, hiszen mi voltunk a legerősebb lények a világon senki sem tudott végezni velünk. A sárkányok nagyon hosszú ideig élnek és minden sárkány más. Vannak olyanok, akik egy- egy természeti elemet irányítanak, vannak, olyanok, akik csak szimplán tüzet okádnak, de vannak olyanok is, akik tűz helyet energia nyalábbal harcolnak. Vannak olyanok, akik különlegesek, mint például a világfaló. A sárkányok közt a legidősebb Gawain. Ő minden sárkány atyja. Nem tud senki ennél többet róla, de nem is érdekel minket. Mi nem olyanok vagyunk, mint az emberek, hogy ilyen holmi kis apróság miatt ne bízzunk benne. Vannak különleges sárkányok is, akik már nem teljesen élnek. Egyfajta zombi sárkány. Ők általában egy csontváznak néztek ki és bár már meghaltak, de pont ezért bajosak. Nagyon erősek. Állítólag ők az első sárkányok voltak valaha. Mára már majdnem kipusztultak, csak a legöregebb sárkány maradt életben. Senki sem tudja, hogy születünk. Nincsenek szüleink, vagy ha vannak is nem tudunk róluk.

Pár millió éve jöttem a világra. Volt egy testvérem is, akit már az elejétől fogva utáltam. A közösség nevelt fel minket, ahol éltünk. Egy sárkány az után kapja meg a nevét, hogy kiderült, milyen erőt birtokol. Én a Vulom nevet kaptam, ami azt jelenti, hogy sötétség. A testvérem pedig a Krein nevet kapta, ami azt jelenti, hogy nap. Mint a nevünkből is kiderülhet, egymás ellentétei vagyunk. Talán ezért gyűlöltem már az elejétől fogva. Hamar felcseperegtünk és a legerősebb sárkányok közé tartoztunk. Nem volt semmi gondunk egészen addig, amíg meg nem jelentek az emberek. Eleinte nem volt velük semmi baj és mivel a sárkányok számára az emberek új faj volt érdeklődni kezdtek utánuk. Azonban minél több időt töltöttünk az emberek mellett annál jobban megfertőztek minket a gondolkodásmódjukkal.

Nem szerettem az embereket. Csak a baj volt velük. Nem értettem miért olyan különlegesek? Legalább is ezt gondoltam egészen addig, amíg meg nem ismerkedtem egy különös halandóval.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Az is egy szokványos napnak indult, amikor találkoztunk. Épp a kedvenc helyem felé tartottam, amikor embereket halottam. Három fiú vett körbe egy lányt egy szakadék peremére szorítva.

\- Ugyan, csak játszunk kicsit! Ha velünk jössz, nem esik bántódásod! – mondta az alfa hímnek tűnő fiú. Azonban, hiába a nyájaskodás a lány továbbra is ellenállt. Erre a három fiú olyat tett, amire nem számítottam. Lelökték a mélybe a lányt, majd elmentek, mint aki jól végezte dolgát. Nem tudom, miért nem mentem tovább. Általában, nem szoktak érdekelni az emberek. Most valamiért még sem tudtam elszakadni attól az embertől. Nagyot sóhajtottam, majd előhívtam a szárnyaim. Az elmúlt évek alatt megtanultunk emberi formát felvenni, hogy könnyebben együtt tudjunk élni az emberekkel. Csak apróbb eltérések voltak köztünk és a rendes emberek között. Talán ezért lehetett az, hogy annyira meglepődött az a lány, amikor elkaptam és leraktam a földre.

\- K- köszönöm! – dadogta, miközben próbált a lábára állni. Annyira remegett, hogy majdnem összecsuklott, de én elkaptam.

\- Komolyan mennyi baj van veled! – morogtam.

\- B - bocsánat! – sütötte le a szemét. Elérkezettnek láttam az időt, hogy amíg ő azzal küszköd, hogy megbírjon állni a két lábán én végig, mérhessem. Hosszú fehér haja volt, ami a haladóknál szokatlan volt és kék szeme. Karcsú volt és törékeny alkatú világos bőrrel.

\- Hogy hívnak? – nem tudom miért kérdeztem meg. Sőt azt, se tudtam, miért törődök ezzel a haladóval.

\- Hikaru. – válaszolt a lány. Végül nagy nehezen talpra állt és már egyedül is meg tudta magát tartani.

\- Szép név. Nos, most már menj vissza a faludba. Úgy is rá tudsz már állni a két lábadra. – mondtam, majd hátat fordítottam neki és elindultam.

\- Várj! – kiáltott utánam, de nem törődtem vele. De ez nem érdekelte, nem adta fel és elkezdett utánam futni, aminek az lett a vége, hogy az első pár lépés után majdnem találkozott a földdel, ha nem kapom el.

\- Istenem, veled csak a baj van. – sóhajtottam.

\- Bo - bocsánat! – pirult el és zavartan le sütötte a szemét.

\- Mit akartál? – kérdeztem rá.

\- A neved. – bökte ki. – Mi a neved? – kérdezte, mire kicsit meglepődtem.

\- Ugyan miért érdekel az téged? – kérdeztem, mire szomorúan lehajtotta a fejét. Nem tudom, mi van velem. Gondterhelt sóhaj kíséretében bel túrtam a hajamba. – Vulom. – mondtam, ki végül. Felkapta a fejét és értetlenül nézett rám, mire kicsit türelmetlen lettem. – A nevem Vulom. – néztem félre.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

\- Hm, nem is rossz. Bár nem is várhatnék mást egy őrzőtől. – szólaltam meg. Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy személyesen találkoztam vele. Meg kell hagyni így közelről még csinosabb, mint ahogy eddig láttam. - Még sose fordult elő, hogy az őrzőm egy lány legyen. – mondtam, majd hirtelen előtte termettem. Lehajoltam és elkezdtem tanulmányozni. Annak a fekete hajú fiúnak igaza volt. Valóban elég szépek, és a lány se nézz ki rosszul. – Bár nem mintha, bánnám. Főleg, hogy ilyen dögös lány. – mondtam, csak úgy magamnak. Erre elpirult. Finoman megfogtam a kezét majd kezet csókoltam neki. - A nevem Faasnu. – mutatkoztam be neki.

\- Ö... Miria Wright vagyok. – válaszolt kissé zavartan.

\- Tudom ki vagy! Figyeltelek ez idáig! - mondtam, majd felvettem a sárkány alakom és köré tekeredtem, mint a kígyó az áldozatánál. – Minden egyes pillanatban figyeltelek! – mondtam.

\- Minden egyes pillanatban? – kérdezte vissza vörös arccal.

\- Nem kell félni nem az a fajta, vagyok, aki leskelődik. – válaszoltam neki. Láttam rajta, hogy kételkedik bennem. – Csak érdekes vagy. Még sose volt egy nő az őrzőm.

\- Már korábban is így hívtál. Mit jelent ez? Ki vagyok igazából? – kérdezte.

\- Érdekel? - kérdeztem, miközben tekeregtem körülötte.

\- Igen. – vágta rá, habozás nélkül.

\- Még akkor is, ha az életed megváltozik? – kérdeztem.

\- Ennél szarabb már úgy se lehet. – sóhajtotta.

\- Érdekes vagy. – kuncogtam. – Legyen, hát elmondom. Több millió évvel ezelőtt kezdődött az egész még a sárkányok korában. Rengetegen voltunk akkoriban, mi uraltuk a világokat. Harmóniában éltünk a többi élő lénnyel, de amikor néhány sárkány hataloméhségé felcsapott ennek vége lett. Először csak néhányan aztán egyre többen akarták uralni az egész világot. Mindenkit az uralmuk alá akartak hajtani. Hamarosan hatalmas háború tört ki sok áldozattal. De hiába győztek azok, akik a rendet akarták vissza állítani, már késő volt. Az emberek őket is veszélyesnek bélyegezték és vadászni kezdtek rájuk. Voltak olyan világok is ahol ez nem történt meg, de a legtöbb világban ez volt ezért a sárkányok elkezdtek kihalni. A nagyhatalmú sárkányok elhatározták, hogy a foglyul ejtet lázadó sárkányok vezetőjét elzárják, hogy soha ne igázhassa le a világot. Ez a sárkány szintén egy nagyhatalmú sárkány volt ezért nehéz lett volna csak úgy elzárni. Ezért úgy határoztak, hogy valakibe elzárják. Ekkor egy fiú, akit a sárkányok neveltek fel önként vállalta, hogy belé zárják a sárkányt. Tudta, hogy ha nem elég erős akár bele is halhat, de nem bánta. Jóvá akarta tenni, azt, amit embertársai okoztak. A legerősebb sárkányra hárult az a feladat, hogy elzárja a sötétség sárkányát. Mivel csak ő, aki a napsárkány volt elég erős, hogy elzárja. Azonban az elzárásért súlyos árat fizetet. Majdnem az életébe került, ezért, hogy megmentsék egy másik halandóba zárták. Ezután a két sárkány mindig más emberben élt tovább elzárva. Sosem szabadulhattak ki, mivel átkot szórtak rájuk, aminek köszönhetően mindig egy emberbe lesznek zárva. Ezeket nevezik kiválasztottaknak. Ez vagy te és a drága húgod. Érdekes. Eddig még nem fordult elő, hogy testvérek legyenek a kiválasztottak. Na, de mára ennyi elég, mivel az a boszorkány kint kezd ideges lenni. Elég gyorsan repül az idő idebent. – mondtam, majd letettem a földre.

\- Ki vagy te valójában? – kérdezte gyanakodva.

\- Hm, nem is vagy te olyan buta, mint amilyennek mutatod magad. Ezért jutalmul megmondom az igazi nevem. Vulom vagyok a sötétség sárkánya. – válaszoltam, és ebben a pillanatban távozott. Még éppen elkaptam a sápadó arcát. – Érdekes lány. Kíváncsi vagyok, mit tud mutatni nekem.


	3. Én vagyok a fény sárkánya

3\. – Én vagyok a fény sárkánya

Már időtlen idők óta élünk s mára már csak ketten maradtunk. Én és a bátyám a sötétség sárkánya. Én mindig is békeszerető voltam. Nem akartam a háborút el akartam kerülni a vérontást. Azonban vannak olyan dolgok, amiket meg kell tennünk akkor is, még ha nem akarjuk.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Amikor megszülettem a Krein nevet kaptam, ami azt jelenti, hogy nap. A bátyám neve Vulom, ami sötétséget jelent. Általában egy sárkány a kinézetéről vagy az erejéről kapja a nevét. A mi esetünkben mindkettő közre játszik. A bátyámat, amikor sárkány alakban van, fekete és sötétlilás pikkelyek borítják. Szemei vörösek így adva neki még rémisztőbb külsőt, aminek hatására emberek, varázslények és sárkányok egyaránt tisztelték és féltek tőle. Bár erre lehet rájátszott még a mogorva természete is és a gyűlölete az emberek iránt. Mindig azt mondta, hogy veszélyes lények és egyszer ők okozzák a vesztünket. Nem hittem neki, mert nem ismertem az emberek sötét oldalát. Mivel én a fény sárkánya vagyok, ezért sokkal barátságosabb vagyok, mint a bátyám, aki gyűlöl engem. Hosszú fehér szőke hajam van és kék szemem emberi alakban, sárkány alakban fehér és halványsárga pikkelyek borítanak. A bátyám emberi alakban ugyan olyan lenyűgöző és félelmetes, mint sárkány alakban. Nem sokszor vette fel az emberi alakját, de ha felvette, akkor az emberek csodálattal és félelemmel néztek fel rá. Hosszú fekete haja volt, amit össze fogva hordott és vörös szemei.

Amikor megjelentek az emberek sokat voltam közöttük, mert érdekesnek találtam. Szépen lassan a bizalmukba fogadtak és én is őket. Amikor a bátyám elítélte őket én megvédtem őket. Aztán hihetetlen dolgok történtek. Egyszer találkoztam egy hihetetlenül gyönyörű lánnyal. Hosszú sötétkék haja volt és lila szeme. Egyből bele szerettem. Igyekeztem közel kerülni hozzá és megismerni. Amikor ez sikerült megtudtam, hogy a neve Hana, ami virágot jelent. Nagyon illet hozzá. Hamarosan jobban megismertük egymást és kinyílt előttem. Annyira örültem, amikor elmondta, hogy ő is szeret. Később egy véletlen folytán megtudtam, hogy a bátyám is bele szeretet egy ember lányba. Még sosem láttam ennyire boldognak meg, hogy valakivel ilyen kedves legyen. Titkon nagyon örültem neki, mert bár a bátyám nem szeretet én azért szerettem, mert még is csak a testvérem volt. De aztán minden olyan gyorsan véget ért. Ekkor ébredtem rá, hogy az embereknek nem csak jó oldaluk van. Rájöttem, hogy a bátyámnak igaza volt.

Későn érkeztem. Már csak azt láttam, hogy a bátyám karjában tartja a lányt, és alattuk egy vöröslik a vértócsa. Örökre bennem maradt a bátyám fájdalmas és dühös kiáltása a lány halálakor. Akkor esküdött meg, hogy nem kímél meg semmilyen embert és kiírtja mindegy szálig őket. Nem sokat kellet keresnie támogatókat, ugyan is rengeteg sárkány osztozott vele egy véleményen. Ekkor tudtam, meg, hogy amíg én el voltam foglalva a szerelemmel, addig a többi ember elkezdte levadászni a sárkányokat. Részben én is hibás voltam, hogy ez történt. Az én feladatom lett volna őrizni a kristályt és fent tartani az egyensúlyt. Nem szabadott volna, az embereket a kristály közelébe engednem. Meg kellett állítanom mindkét félt, de nem tudtam mit csináljak a háború pedig eközben kitört. Amikor elmentem a sárkány ős Atyához azt mondta nekem, hogy a jó nem létezhet a gonosz nélkül és a gonosz pedig jó nélkül. Ahhoz, hogy megállítsam a háborút és a bátyámat fel kell ébresztenem a bennem lévő sötétséget. Azonban egyedül még így is kevés voltam. Szükségem volt egy tiszta szívű lányra, aki mellettem lesz, ha a sötétségbe lépek. Meglepő módon ez a személy Hana volt. Ő volt az egyedüli ember, aki támogatott és bízott bennem, mert szeretett. Így hát, hatalmat adtam neki, hogy együtt megállítsuk a háborút azonban én egyre jobban merültem a sötétség világába. A végső harcnál ketten maradtunk. Én és a bátyám. Hanat megkértem, hogy ne avatkozzon közbe, mert nem viseltem volna el, ha elveszítem.

Azt, hiszed, legyőzhetsz, csak mert felébresztetted a benned lévő sötétséget öcsém? Naiv vagy. Nézz magadra! Gyenge vagy és még a sötétséggel sem bírsz megbirkózni. El fog nyelni. Ennyit a hatalmas fény sárkányról! – mondta nekem Vulom a végső ütközetnél. Tudtam, hogy igaza volt, de már nem tudtam vissza lépni. Egyedül nem. Elvégre fel kell áldoznom a jót, hogy megállíthassam a bátyám. Azonban a csata közben a sötétség egyre jobban elnyelt így nem tudtam a bátyámon felül kerekedni. Amikor a földre kerültem bátyám nem habozott. Azonban mielőtt megölhetett volna, Hana közbe avatkozott.

\- Ne! – kiáltotta és hozzám szaladt, hogy aztán a saját testével védhessen.

\- Menj innen halandó! - mordult rá fivérem.

\- Nem! – ellenkezett.

\- Nézz rá, már nem sok van hátra neki! Még jót is teszek vele, ha megölöm. Ugyan miért véded még mindig?

\- Azért mert szeretem! Krein vissza kell térned! Ne hagyd, hogy a sötétség eluralkodjon rajtad! – nézett az ekkor más vörös szemeimbe és megcsókolt. -Éreztem, hogy erősödöm, és a sérüléseim begyógyulnak, de legfőképp, hogy a sötétség nem nyom el.

\- Hana? – néztem szerelmemre, aki csak rám mosolygott majd felállt. – Köszönöm.

\- Azt hiszed, ez segíthet? – kérdezte fivérem.

\- Nem, hiszem, hanem tudom! – mondtam majd támadtam.

Ezután egymásnak okoztunk súlyosabbnál súlyosabb sérüléseket. A csata végén már mindketten súlyosan megsérültünk és halálunkon voltunk. Ha meghalunk, akkor nem lesz, aki őrizze a kristályt. Ekkor ismét váratlan fordulat támadt. A varázslények, hogy megmentsenek minket egy- egy emberbe zártak minket. Ez viszont azért volt veszélyes, mert ha az ember, akibe bele zárják a lelkünket nem elég erős akkor meg fog halni. És én nem akartam ezt, azért mert akibe az én lelkemet akarták zárni az Hana volt. De nem tehettem semmit. Végül a lelkeinket bel zárták a két emberbe, akik elég erősnek bizonyultak, mert nem haltak meg. Azonban még az emberek sem halhatatlanok. Így mindig, amikor az egyik őrző meghal, a lelkünket ideiglenesen elzárják, amíg nem találnak egy olyan erős embert, aki elbír minket.

Ebben az örökös körforgásban találkoztam Alexis Wright –tal. Alexis egy kedves lány, aki 17 éves koráig az emberek világában nevelkedett a nagymamájával. Csendes természetű lány, de ha kell, kiáll magáért. Ő lett az én mostani őrzőm. Amikor átkerült Eldaryába akkor tudta meg, hogy van egy ikernővére, aki addigra már másfél éve ott tartózkodott és ő se tudott arról, hogy van egy testvére. Mira teljes ellentéte Alexisnek. Elsőre egy nagy dumás lánynak tűnik, aki imád a gárdavezetők agyára menni. Azonban mint kiderült, csupán egy életvidám lányról van szó, aki nagyon tehetséges. Másfél év alatt elérte, hogy úgy kezeljék mintha ő is gárdavezető lenne. Amikor megtudta, hogy Alexis a húga nem tudott mit kezdeni vele, de hagyta hagy közeledjen hozzá. Aztán hamar összebarátkoztak és mintha már születésüktől fogva együtt lennének igazi testvérekké váltak. Mindez annak köszönhető, hogy ugyan azon a sorson osztoznak, mindketten őrzők. Igen őrzők, ugyan is Miriába lett elzárva a bátyám lelke. Azonban a két lány nagyon sokáig semmit sem tudott rólunk, csak annyit tudtak, hogy fontos feladatuk az, hogy minket őrizzenek. Aztán hamarosan kitört a háború, de a lányok még nem álltak készen és bár sikerült megnyerni a háborút, de nagy árat fizettek érte.

VÉGE


	4. A háború elő szele

4 – A háború szele

 _Ne keress többé az életed során,_

 _(És ne is nézz rám)_

 _Történetünk nem mi, hanem a sors írja,_

 _Így kereslek téged, míg a lábam bírja_

 _Az emlékedben tüzem örökké ég_

…

 _(Tokyo Ghoul opening 1)_

Emlékszem arra a napra, amikor először tapadt vér a kezemhez. Máig bennem van az- az érzés, amit akkor éreztem. Érzem, hogy a vérem felforr és, hogy egyre jobban lepi el az agyamat a vörös köd, miközben egyre erősebben vért kívánok. Mások vérét.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Ez is olyan napnak indult, mint a többi. Reggeli után elindultunk az edző terembe Alexis-el.

\- Jó reggelt lányok! – köszönt Valkyon.

Mivel közeledett a háború és mi kulcsfontosságú figurák vagyunk, így hiába vagyunk az árnyék gárda tagjai meg kell tanulnunk harcolni és a fegyverekkel bánni, ha csatára kerülne a sor. Lehet, hogy a csatamezőn olyan ellenfelekkel fogunk szembe kerülni, akik elöl nem tudnunk elmenekülni. Kicsit nyomasztó, hogy mások úgy kezelnek minket, mintha porcelán babák lennénk, de sajnos ez a harcos léttel jár. Akik pedig nem törékeny lányokként tekintenek ránk, azok meg azt várják el tőlünk, hogy legyünk olyan szinten, mint a szüleink. Mostanában elég sokszor gondolok bele, hogy milyen lett volna, ha velünk maradnak és „normális" családban nevelkedünk.

\- Rendben lányok akkor kezdjük. – mondta a fehér hajú. Én csak bólintottam, majd a fegyverek közül elvettem egy lándzsát.

Kezdetben karddal próbálkoztam elvégre mindig ki akartam próbálni milyen lehet, ha az ember karddal harcol (muhahaha rettegjetek, lidércek megyek irtani titeket!) de valahogy a lándzsa kézenfekvőbb volt. Könnyebben tudtam forgatni, ami a Hófehérke szerint jó dolog. Rá hagytam a dolgokat, hagy legyen meg az öröme, hogy ő mindent jobban tud. Mondjuk fegyverek terén biztos jártasabb nálam, na de mindegy.

\- Miria támadj rám! – utasított, amit vonakodva bár, de teljesítettem. Mivel elég gyorsan tanultunk így könnyű dolga volt a fiúknak, amikor oktattak minket. Bár azért vannak olyan dolgok, amiket nem lehet megtanítani. Ilyen az egyedi harc stílus is. Bár én már kezdem kapizsgálni a dolgokat. Arra gondoltam, hogy az árnyék gárdás harci stílust vegyíthetném az obszidián gárdás stílussal, ezáltal létre hozva egy kézenfekvő és kényelmes harci stílust magamnak. Tegnap este találtam ki, amikor álmatlanságra hivatkozva, a plafont bámultam a szobámban este és gondolkoztam. Ideje kipróbálni.

Elkezdtem támadni Valkyonra és egy óvatlan pillanatban, amikor nem figyelt létre hoztam egy árnyék klónt és helyet cseréltünk én meg elbújtam és vártam a megfelelő pillanatra. Erre mindössze csak egy pillanatom volt, de mivel Nevráéknak hála igen jól mennek már az árnyék gárdás technikák így kissé húzósan, de sikerült megcsinálnom. Amúgy rájöttem, hogy ennek a technikának a segítségével kifigyelhetem az ellenség mozdulatait. Komolyan, mióta ez az egész edzős cucc elkezdődött és kiderült, hogy az Anabelle és az Oustig ághoz tartozom még az elmémet is fejlesztenem kellett magyarul agytágításon is részt kellet vennem amit Kero tartott. Sose szerettem tanulni, de itt muszáj volt és felért egy kínszenvedéssel. Jó, ha megerőltettem magam, akkor harmadszori vagy negyedszeri alkalommal már megjegyeztem a dolgokat, de akkor is elég nagy erőfeszítésbe került, hogy elkezdjem használni az agyam. A végeredmény magáért beszél. Bár nem vagyok olyan okos, mint Kero, de már képes vagyok a dolgokat megjegyezni elsőre. Azért sosem hittem volna, hogy eljön még az a nap. Na, de viszont nagyon eltértem a csatától.

Szóval ott tartottam, hogy helyet cseréltem az árnyékklónnal és elrejtőztem a megfelelő alkalmat használva ahhoz, hogy támadjak. És ez a pillanat akkor érkezett el amikor Valkyon kettévágta a klónom, aki eltűnt. A meglepettségét kihasználva gyorsan mögé kerültem és a lándzsa végét, amin penge volt a torkához tartottam. Azonban az, hogy ilyen gyorsan mögé érjek, nagy erőfeszítésbe került. Először is ügye fent kellet tartanom a klónom és elég stabillá tenni, hogy ne tűnjön el az első ütés vagy egy keményebb ütés után. Másodszor el kellet rejtenem a jelenlétem, hogy biztonságban meglapulhassak. Harmadszor a megfelelő pillanatban illúziót létre hozni, majd eltüntetni az adott pillanatban a klónt. Negyedszer gyorsan kellet cselekednem, vagy is a fiú kezében tartott bárdot eltávolítani és mielőtt észbe kapna végleg leszerelni. Ez így egyszerre nagyon nagy koncentrációt igényel, és én nem vagyok valami jó a koncentrálásban. Jó, ha nagyon akarom, akkor összejön, mint most is, de ilyenkor megfájdul a fejem. Fogamat összeszorítva tartottam erősen a lándzsát majd megszólaltam.

\- Egy rossz mozdulat és halott vagy! – mondtam halkan, miközben a halántékom masszíroztam. Végül elvettem a lándzsát és a sajgó fejemmel foglalkoztam. Valkyon nem félt kihasználni az alkalmat és rám támadt épp, hogy ki tudtam kerülni a csapást.

\- Ne engedd le a védelmed! – szólt rám.

\- De basszus majd széthasad a fejem! Tudod te mennyi erőt és odafigyelést igényelt az előbbi támadás? – hisztiztem. A fehér hajú nagyot sóhajtva lazult el. Tudta, hogy ilyenkor már nem tud velem mit csinálni.

\- Rendben elmehetsz. Mára ennyi. – engedett el én meg szinte repülve haladtam ki a teremből. Úgy döntöttem kicsit kényeztetem magam és keresek valami édességet a piacon. Szeretek elvegyülni a tömegben, mert akkor senki sem bámul meg. Azonban mióta elhagytam az épületet olyan rossz érzésem van, mintha figyelnének. De ezt annak tudtam be, hogy elég sokan meg szoktak bámulni elvégre egy ember ritka látvány itt, főleg, ha az- az ember a hős házaspár gyermeke. Vajon milyen érzés lehet, ha az embernek normális családja van. Nem arról van szó, hogy nem szeretek itt lenni, de azért most, hogy megtudtam, hogy az eddigi életem hazugság volt azóta a vágy egy igazi család iránt egyre erősebb pedig tudom, hogy ez nem lehetséges. Mélázásomból egy idegen hang zökkentett ki.

\- Ön lenne Miria Wright? – kérdezte egy férfi. Elég furcsa szerzet volt, az arcát nem láttam, mivel csuklyát viselt és ez eléggé idegesített. Ha nem látom az arcát, akkor nem tudom megmondani, hogy mik a szándékai. És e nélkül nagyon óvatosnak kell lennem.

\- Ki akarja tudni? – kérdezem szigorúan. Ekkor a férfi leveszi a csuklyát nekem meg a lélegzetem is eláll egy pillanatra. – Egy templomos… - ejtem ki a szavakat azonban mielőtt bármit is csinálhatnék hátulról egy elég erős ütést érzek a tarkómon, amitől elájulok.

* * *

Nagy sürgésforgás volt a főhadiszálláson. Nem rég derült ki, hogy a sötétség sárkányának őrzőjét Miria Wright-ot elrabolták.

\- Vajon mire készülhetnek? – kérdezte Nevra miközben a kristály terem felé haladt az Ezarelel, Valkyonnal és Alexissel az oldalán. Az ifjabbik Wright nagyon aggódott nővéréért. Bár csak nem rég derült ki, hogy a nővére, de ez alatt a rövid idő alatt nagyon egymáshoz nőttek. Elvégre már csak ketten voltak egymásnak és csak ők értették meg egymást, mint ember az embert. Nővére volt az egyetlen, akinek elmerte mondani, hogy mennyire új volt ez a világ számára és, hogy mennyire fél, hogy a jövő, amit látott beteljesül.

\- Mind itt vagytok? – kérdezte Miiko amikor beértek a kristály terembe. Leiftan már szokás szerint ott volt vele, ahogy Kero is.

\- Igen. – válaszolt Ezarel.

\- Akkor fogjunk neki. A helyzetünk nagyon komoly és súlyos. Igyekeznünk kell mimnél előbb meg találni Miriát mielőtt baj lenne.

\- Hogy érted, hogy baj lenne? – kérdezte rosszat sejtve Alexis. Nevra és Ezarel félre néztek, Kero lehunyta a szemét, Valkyon csupán egy rövid pillanatra összerezzent, Leiftan pedig Miikora nézett.

\- A templomosok bizonyára azért rabolták el Miriát, mert meg akarják ölni. – jelentette ki a róka.

\- Uram Isten! – kapott a szájához Alexis és nem sok kellet hozzá, hogy elsírja magát.

\- Azonban. – folytatta a nő. – Ez nem fog össze jönni nekik vélhetően.

\- Hogy érted ezt?

\- Mint tudod, Miria a sötét sárkány őrzője. Lehet, hogy annak hatására, hogy az élete veszélybe kerül, elveszti az ereje feletti uralmat és elszabadul. Akkor bajban leszünk. Ezért kell mindenféle képen sietnetek! Alexis, Nevra, Ezarel és Valkyon. A feladatok az, hogy behatoljatok az ellenséghez és kimentsétek Miriát. Indulás! – adta ki a parancsot mire a kis csapat rögtön lelépett.

\- Biztos meg tudják csinálni? – kérdezte Leiftan.

\- Reméljük, hogy még nincs késő. – sóhajtott Keroshane, majd elment a dolgára.

* * *

Sötétség. Sötétség vesz körül. Úgy érzem, elnyel. Hirtelen pattantak ki a szemeim, így megcsodálhattam azt az idegen helyet ahol voltam. A fejem még mindig fájt, és ahogy a kezeimet próbáltam mozgatni rájöttem, hogy engem bizony megkötöztek, de jó alaposan. Ha jól érzem, akkor valami oszlop féléhez lehetek kikötve.

\- Felébredtél sötétség sárkánya? – kérdezte egy rekedtes hang. Kótyagos fejjel néztem fel, hogy még is ki az anyám kínja az és lám egy templomos volt az.

\- Mit akartok tőlem? – kérdeztem fáradtan.

\- Mi fogjuk megnyerni a háborút. És ehhez az kell, hogy megöljünk téged. – válaszolt. Mit ne mondjak, nem repestem az örömtől.

\- Azt hiszed olyan könnyű lesz megölni? – kérdeztem, mosolyogva.

\- Megtettük a szükséges előkészülteket. – mondta. Nem értettem mire gondol.

\- Ez a kötél nem tart sokáig fogva. – jelentettem ki.

\- Lehet, de a méreg, amit a testedbe juttatunk nem sokára hatni fog.

\- Hogy mit csináltatok?! Te jó ég inkább bele sem merek gondolni. – próbáltam magabiztosnak látszani. Bajban vagyok. Hatalmas bajban. Közben a drága társalgó partnerem magamra hagyott. Fél órával később a méreg elkezdte kifejteni a hatását. Homályosan láttam és alig tudtam mozogni. Egy óra elteltével visszajött kedvenc beszélgető partnerem, bár alig láttam. Meggyőződött róla, hogy már alig állok a lábamon, majd elővett valami fényes tárgyat. Megerőltettem a szemem így valamennyire sikerült kivennem, hogy mit is tart a kezében. Csak nem?! Nagyon úgy nézz ki, hogy egy tőr van a kezében. Valamit magyarázott, a tőrrel kapcsolatban, azonban a félelem kezdet eluralkodni rajtam. Nem akartam meghalni. Az alak a késsel a kezében egyre jobban közeledett felém rajtam pedig eluralkodott a pánik. Szorosan hunytam le a szemem és hirtelen úgy éreztem, mintha megállna az idő és ezután minden elsötétült.

* * *

A templomos egyre jobban közeledett a szenvedő lány felé a tőrrel, amikor hirtelen a lány lefagyott és hatalmas sötét energia hullám csapott fel körülötte. A férfi és a segítői is a falhoz vágódtak. Amikor elmúlt az energia hullám, a lányt pillantották, meg aki az oszlop előtt állt ahol pár másodperccel ezelőtt még ki volt kötözve. Arcán ördögi mosoly villant meg szemei vörösek voltak, hajában szép lassan fekete tincsek jelentek meg.

\- Elfogni gyorsan!- kiáltott a férfi és a szobát ellepték a templomosok.

\- Hihihi. – kuncogott ördögien a lány, majd ez örült nevetésbe ment át. – Komolyan azt hiszitek meg tudtok állítani? – kérdezte majd hirtelen eltűnt és az egyik templomos mögött jelent, meg hogy aztán lecsapja annak a fejét. Pár csepp vér ráfröccsent az arcára, de nem zavartatta magát lenyalta onnan is meg a kezeiről is. – Csak úgy pezseg a vérem. – jelentette ki. – Még. Még! Még több vért akarok! - kiáltotta, majd elkezdte mészárolni a templomosokat. A harc végén már csak egy templomos volt, aki a fal tövében nézte társai holtestét és a lány, aki a vértenger közelében állt és a kezéről lecsöpögő vért nyalta le. Hirtelen a remegő templomosra tévedt a tekintete. Pár másodpercig nézte a félelemtől remegő férfit majd egy gonosz mosoly kíséretében közeledni kezdett felé. Nem sok kellet, hogy az éjszakában a templomos kiáltásait lehessen hallani.

\- Ti is hallottátok? – kérdezte Nevra.

\- Lehet elkéstünk?- tette fel a kérdést Alexis, azonban választ nem kapott.

\- Igyekezzünk. – mondta Ezarel és rákapcsoltak. Hamarosan megérkeztek arra a helyre ahol a lányt tartották fogva. Már az is gyanút keltett bennük, hogy egy árva lelket sem találtak, miközben haladtak egyre beljebb az épületben. Amikor megérkeztek az adott szobába félelmetes látvány tárult eléjük. A termet beborította a vér és a sok holtest és a zűrzavar közepén egy lány állt. Hosszú haja kibontva terült el körülötte így látszódott, hogy haja nagyjából már fekete. Vörös szemeit az újonnan érkezőkre emelte és maga mellé ejtette a véres kezét, amit eddig nyalogatott.

\- Na, már csak ti hiányoztatok. – jelentette ki. Hangja hideg volt, érzelmeket nem lehetett leolvasni az arcáról.

\- Miria? – kérdezte remegve Alexis.

\- Alexis húzódj mögém! – szólította fel a lányt Ezarel, miközben összehúzott tekintettel méregette a lányt.

\- Úgy látszik elkéstünk. – állapította meg Valkyon.

\- Basszus. Nehéz estének nézünk elébe. – jelentette ki Nevra.

\- Ezarel te védd Alexist. – mondta a fehér hajú, mire Ezarel bólintott. A két fiú egyszerre támadt a lányra, de az elmosódott, amikor megvágták.

\- Mi a… - kérdezték egyszerre, azonban a lány hirtelen újra megjelent egészben és egy csapással hátrébb küldte őket.

\- Nem lesz könnyű menet. – mondta Nevra és oldalra vért köpött ki. Ezután újra és újra támadtak, de hiába egy karcolást se tudtak ejteni a lányon. Már Ezarel is beszállt, de a vége az lett, hogy mindhárom fiút padlóra küldte.

\- Köszönöm fiúcskák. Jó kis szórakozást nyújtottatok nekem, de itt a játék vége. – nyalta meg a száját és már csapásra készült amikor Alexis megállította. Összehúzott szemekkel nézett rá.

\- Miria ne csináld! Térj észhez és gyere vissza hozzám! – szinte majdnem elsírta magát a végénél.

\- Komolyan idegesítő. Fogd már fel kölyök, hogy a nővéred nem hall. Már rég elnyelte a sötétség. – mondta és a végére gonoszan elmosolyodott. – De ha nagyon magányos vagy a nővérkéd nélkül elintézem, hogy ne legyen ezzel több gondod! – mondta, majd amikor majdnem csapást mért a lányra hatalmas fény támadt, ami elárasztotta az egész szobát. – Mi a … - kérdezte miközben a szemét eltakarta, de csak ennyit tudott mondani, mert hirtelen összeeset. – Krein te átkozott! Ezt még megbánjátok, vissza fogok jönni! – kiáltotta, majd elájult. A fény eltűnt, Alexis szintén összeeset, de őt Ezarel elkapta.

\- Ez szorult helyzet volt. – állapította meg Nevra, miközben közelebb lépet az ájult Miriához, akinek haja immár újra szőke lett.

\- Az bizony. – bólintott Ezarel. - Menjünk haza! – jelentette ki.

\- Oké. – mondta, a fekete hajú és karjaiba vette a lányt. Mielőtt elindult volna, valami csillogást szúrt ki a vértócsa közepén. Közelebb ment és megállapította, hogy egy tőr volt az. Kis gondolkozás után felkapta majd eltette és csatlakozott a többiekhez.

\- Mit találtál? – kérdezte Ezarel.

\- Egy furcsa tört. Kék a pengéje. Még nem láttam ilyent.

\- Hm, talán Kero majd tud róla valamit. Minden esetre most már érjünk haza egyben.

Vége


	5. A tőr

5 - A tőr

Miria az elrablása után napokig nem tért magához. Ez alatt a pár nap alatt belázasodott és folyton rémálmok kínoztá öreg boszorkány magyarázata az volt, hogy a teste nem bírja el a két fajta energiát egyszerre és most a két energia egymással küzd.

Alexis egy napot aludt át utána nem volt semmi baja így csak nővérért aggódtak. A tört amit Nevra talált később megmutatták Miikonak, aki elmondta nekik, hogy az egy különleges kés. Annak idején az ehhez hasonló fegyverekkel gyilkolták le a sárkányokat.

\- Sárkányok? Nem csak a mesékben léteznek? – kérdezte Nevra.

\- Nem. Sőt régebben rengetegen voltak. A kezdetek óta léteztek és az egész világ urai voltak egészen addig, amíg meg nem jelent az ember. Az emberek féltek a sárkányoktól ezért elkezdték levadászni őket. – válaszolt Kero. – Sőt azt illeti a kristályt eredetileg két sárkány őrizte. A két sárkány neve Vulom és Krein volt. – mondta, majd hagyta, hogy a többiek feldolgozzák az információt.

\- Krein és Vulom. Nap és… sötétség? – kérdezte elakadva Ezarel.

\- Csak nem? – kérdezte Nevra.

\- Réges régen, amikor a sárkányok uralták a világot és ők tartották fent a rendet. Hogy biztosítva legyen a rend minden faj legnagyobbika összegyűlt és együttes erővel megalkották a kristályt. – fogott bele Miiko. – A kristály őrzését a két leghatalmasabb sárkányra bízták Vulomra a sötétség urára és Kreinre, aki a fény sárkánya volt. Amikor megjelentek az emberek Krein érdeklődni kezdett felőlük és kedves természete miatt hamar be tudott illeszkedni, azonban ez csak a látszat volt. Valójában az emberek csak azért fogadták maguk közé, hogy megtudják, hogyan lehet legyőzni a sárkányokat. Azonban Krein ezt nem vette észre mivel bele szeretett egy ember lányba és mivel a lány viszonozta a szerelmét ezért nem vette észre az emberek tervét. Vulom már az elejétől fogva gyűlölte az embereket és hangoztatta, hogy bajt hoznak a sárkányok és a varázslények fejére, ha maradnak. Elég sok sárkány egyet értet vele ezért sok követője volt. Azonban mielőtt megindította volna a támadást megismerkedett egy ember lánnyal, akit kitaszítottak és folyton bántalmaztak az emberek a haja színe miatt. Vulom ahogy jobban megismerkedett a lánnyal bele szeretett. De a szerelem nem tartott sokáig, ugyan is a lányt megpróbálták megölni és súlyos szúrást kapott. Vulom nem érkezett időben, a lány a karjaiban halt meg. Ez után oly annyira meggyűlölte az embereket, hogy támogatókat kezdett gyűjteni egy emberek elleni háborúba. Mire Krein felfogta a történteket már késő volt, a háború elkezdődött. Azonban, hogy véget vessen neki elhatározta, hogy szembe szál testvérével, amihez pedig neki is fel kellet ébresztenie magában a gonoszságot. A csata közben azonban hátrányban volt, ráadásul a sötétség kezdte elnyelni. A harc végén, amikor a fivér megölte volna az öccsét az-az ember lány aki Kreinbe volt szerelmes megvédte így végül nem ölte meg. Azonban minkét sárkány súlyosan megsérült, de ha ők meghalnak, akkor, nincs, aki őrizze a kristályt és fent tartsa a rendet. Végső megoldást a varázslények nyújtották. A két sárkány lelkét egy –egy emberbe zárták és a kristály védelmében megalapították a mai gárdák alapját. A háború végeztével csak néhány ember maradt, de a legtöbbjük egy másik világba ment át, amikor egy átjáróra akadtak rá. - fejezte be a történetet a rókalány.

\- Akkor Miriáék… - kezdet bele Nevra, de Leiftan félbe szakította.

\- A sárkányok lelkét nem mindig az örökösökbe zárták. Voltak olyanok, akik nem voltak elég erősek ahhoz, hogy befogadják a sárkány lelket és ezért meghaltak.

\- És mi alapján választják ki a hordozókat? – kérdezte Valkyon.

\- Régebben a legnagyobb harcosokat választották ki, de Miriáék esete különleges. A boszorkány a születésük előtt egy jóslatot látott a háborúról és arról, hogy a fény és a sötétség őrzője vett neki végett. Akkor úgy gondolták, hogy az első háborúról van szó és ezért a Wright házaspárra esett a kiválasztás, azonban amikor beléjük akarták zárni a két lelket, a ceremónia sikertelen volt. Bár a házaspár életben maradt, de nem volt kibe zárni a szellemeket ezért ideiglenesen el kellet zárni őket. Ezután a boszorkánynak újabb látomása volt, amiben egy ikerpárt látott. Kiderült, hogy Miria és Alexis anyja akkor már terhes volt és ikreket várt. Azonban mivel a lányok a háború alatt születtek a szülők úgy döntöttek, hogy az emberi világba helyezik őket, hogy legalább ők életbe maradjanak így nem sikerült beléjük zárni a szellemeket. Ha minden jól ment volna, akkor 17 évvel ezelőtt a lányokba zárták volna a szellemeket és mára már ki lennének képezve és ez nem történt volna meg. – mondta án mély csend borult a szobára és végül Miiko feloszlatta a gyűlést.

Nevra és Ezarel csendben mentek egymás mellett. Általában nem nagyon szerették a másikat és ahol lehetet ott kötöttek bele, de most a közös cél összekovácsolta őket. Eleinte azért harcoltak egymás ellen, mert egy lány volt a kiszemeltjük, de ez szépen lassan megváltozott, amikor megjelent Alexis. Bár Alexis és Miria egymás kiköpött másai mivel ikrek, de személyiségileg különböznek. Mindketten más életet éltek és más – más körülmények között nevelkedtek fel.

Alexis viszonylag normális emberi környezetben nevelkedet, és amíg a nagymamája nem küldte át Eldaryába átlagos élete volt. Azonban Miriának már nem volt ilyen egyszerű élete. Az, akiket a szüleinek hitt nem törődtek vele, az egyetlen személy, pedig aki egy kicsi szeretetet is adott neki a nagymamája volt, aki elhunyt, amikor kicsi volt. Hamar fel kellet nőnie ezért, hogy ne roppanjon bele az élet súlyába álarcot vett fel, ami az évek múltával szinte egyé vált vele. Már nem tudta levenni, de nem is akarta. Megszokta már, hogy mindig másnak mutatja magát és elrejti a valódi énjét. Amikor az élete jobbra fordult volna, akkor is közbe szóltak a fentiek és újra a gödör legalján volt. Ki tudja, mi lett volna, ha nem kerül át Eldaryába. Lehet örökre a gödör alján maradt volna. A hirtelen környezetváltozás és az új világ hatására az álarc elkezdet megrepedni, majd egy kis segítséggel mielőtt észbe kapott volna már le is hullt. Kapott új barátokat, egy új életet, később pedig egy testvért. Nevrának a mai napig eszébe jut, hogy Miria, hogy megváltozott, amikor átkerült. Halványan elmosolyodott, amikor a lány egyik legnagyobb csínytevése jutott az eszébe.

* * *

Ezarel éktelen kiáltása rázta meg az egész gárdát.

\- Ki volt az?! Ki merte ezt csinálni? – hangzott a dühös ordítás. Hogy mi volt az oka, hogy a mindig nyugodt Ezarel kiakadt? Nos, a kiváltó ok egy igen érdekes kép volt _róla_. „ _Fiatal voltam és kellett a pénz_ ". Ez volt a hátuljára írva szép nagy betűkkel.

\- De vörös vagy Ezarel… Csak nem valós a pillanatkép? – kérdeztem miközben fütyörészve elmentem mellette.

\- Nevra! – halottam dühös hangját. Szinte láttam, ahogy vörös képpel utánam fordul. – Ez a te műved?

\- Fogalmam sincs, miről beszélsz, most látom először ezt a képet.

\- Persze és azt várod, hogy ezt el is higgyem? – kérdezte mérgesen. – Ha ennyire ráérsz akár mehetnél küldetésre is!

\- Nincs semmi dolgom… Egyébként meg ne akard rám kenni más mocskát, azt a képet nem én csináltam. De meg kell hagyni igazán sexy vagy rajta… - vigyorogtam rá gonoszan. – Biztos találsz valamelyik gárdában egy pont hozzád passzoló srácot, aki kisegít a nehéz időkben bármikor…

\- Nevraaaaaa! – dörögte.

\- A fene! – rohantam előtte vigyorogva. Még jó hogy sokkal gyorsabb vagyok, mint ő.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Az emlék hatására elmosolyodott a fekete hajú. Később persze megtudta, hogy Miria keze volt a dologban és el kellet ismernie mesteri csíny volt. Mialatt elmerült az emlékeiben észre se vette, hogy már megérkezett. Óvatosan nyitott be a szobába. Az ágyon Miria feküdt eszméletlenül. Halkan becsukta az ajtót, majd leült a lány mellé és megsimogatta az arcát. Úgy gondolta a lány jobb életet érdemelt volna a sok szenvedés után, de valaki fentről úgy látszik nem így gondolja. Elgondolkozva figyelte a lány immár nyugodt arcát. Pár nappal ezelőtt még a gondok és a fájdalom elcsúnyította az arcát, de már vége van. Minden nap eljön megnézni a lányt és órahosszakat ül az ágya mellett. A lány nyugodt arca arra enged következtetést, hogy véget ért a belső harca. A fekete hajú csak remélni tudta, hogy nem a sárkány győzött.

\- Remélem, nem omlik össze, miután meg tudja mit tett, amíg a sárkány átvette felette az uralmat. – sóhajtotta, majd egy csókot nyomott a lány homlokára és kiment a szobából.

Vége


	6. A múlt 1 rész

Miután egyedül maradtam, minden helyzetben, csak mosolyogtam és játszottam a bolondot. Bármilyen helyzetbe kerültem, rendíthetetlenül mosolyogtam. Azonban, legbelül igen is éreztem mindent. Figyelemre és szeretettre vágytam ezért viccelődtem, nevetgéltem, nem vettem komolyan, az embereket csak, hogy felfigyeljenek rám és velem foglalkozzanak. Mindig azzal áltattam magam, hogy azért csinálom ezt, mert így könnyebben tudok kiigazodni az embereken, azonban ez csak egy kifogás volt. Menekültem a valóságtól, ugyanakkor mindennél jobban vágytam arra, hogy valaki észrevegyen. Hogy valaki átlásson a maszkomon, a színjátékomon, az egész komédián. Vártam, és csak vártam, miközben belülről az érzéseim szét martak.

Miért? Gyűlölöm ezt a kérdést. Miért pont én? Miért pont az, aki egyedül törődött velem? Rengeteg kérdés és sose kapok rá választ. Talán ha hangosan tenném fel a kérdést 2 verziójú választ kapnék. Az okkult azt mondaná, hogy ilyen az élet és sose lehet tudni mikor halunk meg, vagy kit veszítünk el legközelebb minden az élet és a véletlen műve. A babonás azt mondaná, hogy ez a sors vagy más néven a végzet. Kinek, hogy esik jól nevezni. Ha még Buddhista lenne még azt is hozzá tenné, hogy a halál nem a vég, hanem valami új kezdete. Azonban, ha másik két embert kérdezek meg lehet, hogy mást mondana, de az is lehetséges, hogy pont ugyan ezt. Rengeteg személyt megkérdezhetek a végeredmény úgy is ugyan az maradna. Senki sem tudná a választ. Erre a kérdésre senki sem tudja a választ.

Amikor betöltöttem a tízet rájöttem, hogy a szüleim, nem szeretnek. Bár kissé fájdalmas volt, de meg sem lepődtem rajta. Na, jó nem kicsit. Pokolian szar volt. Nem tudtam mihez kezdeni ezzel az óriási fájdalommal. Sosem mutattak érdeklődést felém, sőt még jobban, elérték, hogy örök életemre bánjam azt, hogy megszülettem. 13 évesen elgondolkoztam, azon, hogy vajon meddig bírom még elviselni az életet? Elgondolkoztam, az öngyilkosságon is. Azzal bíztattam magam, hogy sokkal könnyebb lesz minden. Azonban amikor a kést fogtam a kezem elkezdett remegni.

 _Miért? Miért nem tudom megtenni?_

Ezek voltak az első gondolataim. Ezek után hosszú ideig nem jöttem ki a szobámból. Évek óta először sírtam. Sirattam, hogy olyan gyáva vagyok, hogy még a saját szenvedésemnek se tudok véget vetni. Sírtam a nyomorult életem miatt, teljesen ki voltam. Kellet pár nap, mire úgy döntöttem, hogy összeszedem magam és igen is abba hagyom a siránkozást. Lesz, ami lesz, már nem érdekel semmi. Unottan éltem az életem egészen addig, amíg át nem kerültem a Sweet Amorisba. Hosszú évek után először éreztem igazi boldogságot. Bár az álarcom továbbra se vettem le, de kezdtem megbízni az emberekben. Még a szerelmet is megtapasztaltam. Aztán minden egy csapásra tönkre ment. A legtöbb ember, akit barátomnak hittem hátat fordított nekem és elárult. A szerelmem pedig egy csapásra el lett tiporva. Bár régóta tisztában voltam vele, hogy nincs esélyem és nem is áltattam, magam még is fájt. Nem tudom, hogyan de végül Lysander karjaiban kötöttem ki zokogva. Túl sok érzelem ért egyszerre és túl fájdalmasak. Az álarcom összetört és én hiába kapkodtam a darabjai után nem értem el. Akkor ott az a pillanat beillet volna egy romantikus történetben, azonban a valóság más volt. Ha, nem Lysander lett volna ott, hanem Kentin, vagy Armin akkor is így végződött volna.

Aznap amikor nem a megszokott utat választottam hazafelé a sorsom megpecsételődött. Bármennyire közhelyesen hangzik akkor kezdődött el minden. Mire észbe kaptam és felfogtam volna mi történt egy börtönnek minősülő kalitkában sínylődtem egy nem túlbiztató zöld tavacska társaságában. Minden hirtelen történt. Először is nem a szokásos úton voltam, hanem egy olyan szobában ahol egy hatalmas kék kristály volt. Aztán hirtelen egy róka fülekkel és farokkal megáldott nő jelent meg és percek sem tele lettek bele én meg a börtönben találtam magam. Belegondolva, hogy amikor a haza vezető úton kívántam és valóra vált eléggé furcsa. És hátborzongató. És ijesztő.

„ _Bárcsak eltűnhetnék... Bárcsak átkerülhetnék egy másik világba!"_

Na, ja, igaz, hogy ezt kívántam, de nem gondoltam komolyan. Vagy is egy kicsit. Áh, kit akarok áltatni teljesen komolyan gondoltam, de a fene se gondolta, hogy valóra válik, és idáig fajulnak a dolgok.

\- Itt maradni! – szólalt meg az ork miután bedobott a cellába.

\- Mert szerinted még is hova tudnék menni, hm? – kérdeztem vissza gúnyosan, mire rám csapta a cella ajtót. Asszem bele tapostam a lelki világába. Persze, nem mintha érdekelne. Ezek után azon kezdtem el gondolkodni, hogy normális emberek pánikolnának az ilyen helyzetben. Aztán emlékeztettem magam, hogy én közel se vagyok normális eset. Ezután jött a következő fordulat, szabadulás címszó alatt. Az egész egy sötét alakkal kezdődött, aki nem, hogy csak kiengedett, de még meg is mutatta a kijárat felé vezető utat. Ezek után a random irány, változtatásnak köszönhetően találkoztam az akkor még furcsának tűnő Nevrával, akit egy gyors hátra arc kíséretében faképnél hagytam. Ezután kötöttem ki az ebédlőnek tűnő helyen, ahol miután megpróbáltam csillapítani a gyomorkorgásom összetalálkoztam azzal az egyénnel, akivel később elég jól kijöttünk (ott szívtuk egymás vérét ahol tudtuk). Aztán ismét a róka csajszi elé kerültem, akinek megtudtam a nevét és átkoztam a szerencséjét, hogy nem létezik a halál lista. Itt aztán a dolgok felgyorsultak és én megúsztam végül azt, hogy újra cellában kössek ki viszont az ára az volt, hogy nem mehetek haza. Aztán a következő nagydolog az volt, hogy egy halom teszt segítségével besoroztak az itteni katonaságba miközben felvilágosítást kaptam, hogy hol is vagyok és mi a helyzet ebben a világban. Végül még egy állatot is kaptam magam mellé. Ezután találkoztam Marry-vel akivel egész jól kijöttünk és később olyan volt, mint egy fogadott öcsike. Jobban belegondolva itt kezdődött az egész életem. Mindez egy apró kristály darabbal.

Nem kellet ezután sok idő és egész gyorsan beilleszkedtem a gárdába olyan, szinten, hogy tudtam az emberek vérét szívni. Na, jó igazából csak Miko, Ezarel és Nevra vérét szívtam, de főleg Ezarelét. Már vissza se akartam menni. Észre se vettem, hogy még is mikortól nem volt szükségem arra, hogy megjátsszam magam, vagy, hogy álarcot viseljek. És ezután még sok minden történt. Újra szerelmes lettem, kiderült, hogy még sem vagyok átlagos (na, nem mintha ezt eddig nem tudtam volna, elvégre, csak nem lehet a véletlen műve, hogy átkerültem de, hogy ezt még lehet fokozni is azt nem hittem). Mielőtt észbe kaptam volna már kiderült, hogy van egy húgom (akivel ráadásul ikrek vagyunk csak, hogy ne legyen egyszerű a dolog) és, persze ha az egész szituáció nem lenne elég fokozva lett még azzal is, hogy én lettem a sötét sárkány erejének hordozója. De ez önmagában nem lett volna macerás, ha extraként nem kaptam volna hozzá a múltba látást. Mit ne mondjak nem kellemes végig nézni, egy háborút mindegy melyik világban vagy. Bár erről csak Alexis tud, de nem sokkal később miután vissza értünk a banyától és sikerült megnyugtatnom újabb látomásom volt. A hányinger kerülgetet, legszívesebben kidobtam volna a taccsot azonban valami csoda folytán, csak gyomorsavat tudtam felöklendezni, ami végig marta a torkom. Másnap reggel olyan voltam, mint egy rossz másnapos. Ezután az események ismét felpörögtek. Közelgő háború, edzések, új arcok, születésnap. De minden jó véget ér egyszer.

Szokásos napnak indult az a nap is. Reggeli után edzés. Mivel edzésen remekeltem röpke 10 percre ezért úgy gondoltam, hogy megjutalmazom magam valami édességgel. És épp ez okozta a vesztem. Legközelebbi ébredésem a templomosoknál volt. Akkor gondoltam bele igazán, annak jelentőségébe, hogy még is miért volt az egész macera az edzéssel és a háborúval. Féltem. Nem akartam meghalni.

 _Ez az. Rettegj. Félj. És add át magad a sötétségnek!_

Ez volt az utolsó, amit halottam. Ezután egy vörös pókliliom mezőn ébredtem fel. Nem értettem semmit, de nem is gondolkodtam. Valahogy ösztönösen jött minden. Felálltam és céltalanul bolyongani kezdtem. Hamarosan egy hatalmas fához értem, aminek az ágáról egy hinta lógott le. Engedtem a kísértésnek és bele ültem. Olyan üresnek éreztem magam. Amikor gondolni akartam valamire, semmi sem jutott eszembe. Szinte semmit sem éreztem. Hirtelen egy halk hangot hallottam. Mivel ez változásnak számított kíváncsi és izgatott lettem. Kipattantam a hintából és elkezdtem futni a hang felé…

Hirtelen kipattantak a szemeim. Kellet egy kis idő mire be tudtam azonosítani a szobám plafonját.

\- Hát magadhoz tértél? – kérdezte valaki mire, automatikusan a hang felé fordítottam a fejem.

Vége


	7. A múlt 2 rész

Az élet könyörtelen. Nem számít, hányszor állsz talpra újra és újra olyan pofont ad, hogy visszakerülsz a padlóra. Van egy pont, amikor már nincs tovább. Egyszer minden ember megtörik még az erősek is. Ha megtörtél két választási lehetőséged van. Elmerülsz a kétségbeesés és bánat folyójában vagy erőt merítesz a gyűlölet és harag erejéből és valaki mássá válsz. Emberfüggő ki melyikre képes. Én az utóbbit választottam.

Gyűlöltem a világot és vele együtt minden lakóját. Gyűlöltem azt, aki egykor voltam. Gyűlöltem mindent és mindenkit. Ez az én utam. Nincs itt más, csak gyűlölet, bánat és harag, amelyek egész utamon kísérnek egészen a legvégéig, amíg el nem jön a vég. Már a születésemtől kezdve gyűlöltem az embereket. Nem volt senkim, akit szerethettem volna, valahányszor megpróbáltam mindig csalódnom kellet. Az emberek mindenhol ugyan olyanok:

Álnokok, könyörtelenek és hátba szúrják akár a számukra legfontosabb személyt is csak, hogy elérjék céljaikat. Nem számít mennyi vér és emberi élet hull, csak az a legfőbb, hogy vágyaikat beteljesítsék.

Nem tudom mikor öltem először. Mire észbe kaptam már hozzá szoktam, hogy állandóan vér borít be. Nem éreztem semmit. Még az öröm vagy az elégedettség apró szikráját, se amikor megöltem egy-egy embert. Hamarosan rettegtek, vadásztak rám. Azonban az egyszerű emberek nem tudtak nekem kárt okozni.

Üres életem akkor változott, meg amikor találkoztam azzal, aki a végzetem lett később.

\- Nem ember szagod van. – szólaltam meg színtelen hangon. – Olyan az illatod, mint nekem. Te lennél az ellentétem?- döntöttem oldalra a fejem. Meglepődés suhant át az arcán, ami szörnyülködésbe változott, ahogy meglátta a hulla tömeget körülöttem.

\- Miért? Miért csináltad ezt? – kérdezte akadozva. – Mit ártottak neked azok az emberek?! – kérdezte felháborodva.

\- Hogy mit? Semmit. – válaszoltam.

\- Akkor miért?

\- Azért mert léteznek.

\- Mert léteznek? – kérdezte elhűlve. Arca sápadt lett majdhogy nem fehér.

\- Igen. A puszta létezésük is bűn. Gyűlölöm őket. – mondtam, majd felemeltem véres kezem és elkezdtem lenyalni róla a vért. Már hozzá szoktam a fémes ízéhez, és a különleges illatához.

\- Ilyen rémes okok miatt mészároltad le őket? Ez szörnyű! Kegyetlenség! Csak egy szörnyeteg csinálna ilyent! – kiabált könnyeivel küszködve. Talán életemben először éreztem egy új érzést. Hányingert.

\- Hányingerem van tőled. – néztem rá, mire ledöbbent. – Játszod itt a szentet közben te se vagy más. Mindketten szörnyetegek vagyunk az emberek szemében.

\- Én más vagyok, mint te! – ellenkezett.

\- Ó, igazán? Az emberek, ha megtudnák, hogy benned is ugyan olyan vér folyik, mint bennem idővel elárulnának. Félnének tőled. Az emberek félik az ismeretlent. Ha valaki nagyobb hatalommal bír náluk, ösztönösen félnek és el akarják távolítani. Ilyen az élet körforgása.

\- Nem! Nem igaz! Nem minden ember ilyen! Nem mindenki kegyetlen! Vannak olyanok is, akiknek van még jóság a szívükben! – rázta a fejét.

\- Jóság? – kérdeztem nevetve. – A félelem mindennél hatalmasabb. Még a jóságnál is. Ha egyszer eléri a szívet nincs menekvés. Ott fog lapulni egészen addig, amíg nem tesz ellene valamit. Amíg el nem távolítja a félelme okozóját.

\- Nem igaz! Hazugság! A szeretet és jóság mindig nagyobb, mint a sötétség! És épp ezért foglak megállítani, a szeretett és az igazság erejével! – mondta határozottan és kivonta karját, majd felém szegezte. – Sajnállak, téged, hogy elvesztél az élet útján, de meg kell állítanom téged. Le foglak győzni!

\- Meglátjuk. – mondtam és szabadon engedtem a teljes erőmet.

\- Milyen hatalmas sötét energia! Még is mennyi bánat és csalódás van benned testvérem? – kérdezte szomorúan.

\- Nem vagyok a testvéred. Te meg én már a születésünk előtt ellenségek voltunk. Apáink akaratát örökölve az volt a sorsunk, hogy gyűlöljük egymást és megküzdjünk.

\- Nem igaz! Nem kell így lennie! Csak hagyd abba a gyilkolást és add meg magad! Az emberek biztos megértik a történeted és elfogadnak majd! Jöjj hát te, kiben ugyan az a vér folyik, mint bennem! – nyújtotta felém a kezét kedvesen mosolyogva.

\- Nem kell a sajnálatod. – válaszoltam. Egy erős erő hullámmal csaptam le rá, először ami hátrébb lökte.

\- Nem kell ezt csinálnod testvérem! – kiabálta kétségbe esetten.

\- Nem vagyok a testvéred! – mondtam dühösen és újra lecsaptam. Bár kivédte, de nem engedtem pihenni újra és újra lecsaptam a fojtogató sötétséggel és minden gyűlöletemmel.

Gyűlöltem mindent és mindenkit. Gyűlöltem a világot, az embereket és legfőképp őt ki most velem szemben áll. Ő ki teljes ellentétem volt. Ő kinek a sorsa az volt, hogy megküzdjön velem. Ugyan az a vér folyt az ereinkben, azonban ő sose szenvedett ellenben velem. Neki megadták a lehetőséget, hogy _éljen_. Gyűlöltem. Leírhatatlanul gyűlöltem. Minden egyes szavát megvetem, de legfőképp azt, hogy testvérének nevez. Undorodom tőle. Ezért kel itt és most megölnöm, mint eddig az embereket. Ő lesz a példa arra, hogy az emberek jobban teszik, ha békén hagynak.

Gyűlöletem egy percre sem hagyott alább még is, ahogy egyre több csapást mértem rá ő úgy került egyre inkább előnybe. Miért? Miért nem tudom megsebezni? Miért? Miért?

 _Miért nem tudom megölni?_

Hirtelen valami új érzés kerített hatalmába. Remegtem, és egyre inkább kezdtem elveszteni az irányítást az erőm felett. Lassan már gondolkozni se tudtam. Egy valami járt a fejemben.

 _Meg kell ölnöm._

Hirtelen észhez tértem. Valami ismeretlen érzés öntötte el a testem. Ott volt előttem, kardja a mellkasomban. Az arcán szomorúság tükröződött fájdalommal keveredve.

\- Sajnálom testvérem! – mondta remegve. Végül eleredtek a könnyei és vékony patakként csurogtak le az arcán.

Miért hív testvérének? Miért sír? És mi ez az érzés? Olyan fáradtnak érzem magam. Az erőm elhagy.

\- Sajnálom! Sajnálom! – zokogott tovább. – Sajnálom testvérem!

\- Nem vagyok a testvéred! Gyűlöllek és mindig is gyűlölni foglak! – hirtelen vért köhögtem fel és az egész testemből elszállt az erő. Mielőtt összeestem volna elkapott és karjaiba véve testem, zokogva nézett rám. – Nem számít, hogy hányszor ölsz meg. Mindig visszajövök. Egyszer legyőzlek, és akkor beteljesítem bosszúmat, anyámért és apámért. – mondtam, majd szemeim szép lassan lecsukódtak én pedig egy hosszú álomba merültem.


End file.
